


Don't Freak Out

by happyaspie



Series: Tumblr Mini fics [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Injured Peter Parker, Lightly Stabbed, Loopy Peter Parker, One Buzz Lightyear Refference, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Stabbing, Tony Stark is helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: Peter gets hurt on patrol and despite the knife, the pain, and the blood loss, he really doesn't want Tony toworry.  I mean, he has his regrets of course, but he'sfine
Relationships: Karen (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Mini fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865530
Comments: 10
Kudos: 185





	Don't Freak Out

**Author's Note:**

> hanuko asked:  
> Dialogue prompt: "Don't freak out, okay?"

Peter grabbed the handle of the knife that was buried in his side and leaned heavily against the brick wall. "Well, that sucked," he hissed, mostly to himself but his AI seemed more than eager to engage.

"I'm sure it did, Peter. Would you like for me to contact Mr. Stark? You require medical attention," Karen stated in her typical motherly tone.

"Nope. I've got this," Peter groaned. "Just, just need to get this thing out of me, and then I'll heal right up. No big deal." 

"Peter, removing the blade without medical supervision is not recommended," the AI said but it was about five seconds too late. Peter had already yanked the knife out and was currently biting his lip entirely too hard in an attempt to keep himself from screaming. Though, once he'd regain his composure he glanced down and cringed at the amount of blood that was escaping him.

"Too late for that. Now what do I do?" he asked as he slid down the wall and sat down on the cold cement.

"Calling Tony Stark," the AI replied causing Peter to sigh. He supposed that made sense. It wasn't like he could get out of the call and if he was being honest, he wasn't sure he could get out of the alley either.

  
"Hey, kid, What's up?" Tony asked with a smile. 

Peter closed his eyes and to deep breath in through his nose. "Don't freak out, okay?" he said in lieu of a greeting.

Tony immediately tensed up at those words. "That's not a great conversation starter, kid," he though his teeth, already pulling up the suits vitals. "Care to try again?"

Knowing that the man was probably already getting himself up to speed on what had taken place, Peter remained quiet. Talking hurt and there was no good explanation for the situation he was in. However, when his mentor continued to probe, he tried to force himself to at least answer the yes or no questions that the man had resorted to. 

"Are you still with me, Kiddo? Your blood pressure's pretty low," Tony said with hesitation, especially since he'd not heard the kid say more than one or two sporadic words since the call had connected.

"Yeah," Peter replied with a groan. "Hurts."

"I'll bet it does," Tony said with concern. "I'm almost there, okay? Stay awake for me okay?"

Peter nodded his head before realizing that the man probably couldn't see him and managed to puff out a quiet, 'm'kay' before falling back into silence. He was really regretting pulling that knife out. The whole evening really. Ned had invited him over to build Lego. He could have been at Ned's house eating pizza instead of bleeding out in an alley and wouldn't that be nice, he dazedly thought to himself before allowing his eyes to drift closed. 

  
What felt like a few short seconds later, Peter felt a hand relentlessly tapping his face. It was annoying and he went to swat it away but moving his harm cause a sharp pain to shoot through his side. As he gasped, his eyes snapped open and he was surprised to see Tony standing there in his armor. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I- Pete. I'm here to take you to medical," Tony said with concern. "You were stabbed, remember?"

"Oh," Peter replied as he knit his brows together in thought. "I should have gone to Ned's house. It's less stabby at Ned's house," he said, having suddenly remembered his previous train of thought. Though, it was all sort of fuzzy.

Despite his concern, Tony huffed a laugh, "I should hope so, kid. Why don't you keep that in mind next Friday?" he asked as he cut the boy's suit open so that he could get a better idea of what they were dealing with. 

"I keep Karen in mind. Friday is yours." Peter replied after a beat too long. 

Again, Tony couldn't help the smile that was trying to cross his lips. He knew that it was probably the wrong response but from the looks of it, the boy's healing factor was already starting to do its job. The wound looked a mess but it wasn't actively bleeding anymore. The kid just needed some calories and maybe some fluids to boost the process. "Alright, kid. I'm going to take you back to the tower with me. Ready?"

Peter blinked back at the man for a handful of seconds while the questioned processed and then nodded his head. "We're gonna fly?" he asked, having just registered that the man was in an iron man suit.

"Yep," Tony said with a smile as he scooped the kid up into his arms. "We're going to fly."

After the initial jolt of pain that came from being picked up, Peter relaxed in the man's arms. "Like Buzz Lightyear?" he asked with glee and Tony amusedly agreed. Then, as they took off into the sky Peter grinned widely and nearly shouted, "To infinity and beyond!"

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Come shout at me on [tumblr!](https://yes-i-am-happyaspie.tumblr.com%22) While you're there, check out the tag [#happieaspie mini fic](https://yes-i-am-happyaspie.tumblr.com/tagged/happyaspie-mini-fic)


End file.
